


Letters to you

by Attackonfullmetal_103



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Battle of France, Historical ish, Letters, M/M, WW2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackonfullmetal_103/pseuds/Attackonfullmetal_103
Summary: Eren finds a box of letters when he's cleaning out the attic.





	Letters to you

Eren was cleaning out the attic when he found the box. It caught his attention due to the detailed designs on the box, and the golden rim. He crawled over to it, and picked it up. Upon examining it, he sighed in disappointment to see that it was locked.

"Hm. Maybe we can get a locksmith to get it off....Armin will love this." He said to himself, grabbing his flashlight and crawling out of the attic, avoiding spider webs to the best of his abilities. As soon as he was out, he climbed down the ladder and ran to the kitchen, where his boyfriend, Armin, was reading a book for his college history class.

"Armin!! Look what I found!!" Eren said, cheerfully, bouncing over to him.

Armin looked up at him and made a face. "Eren. You're covered in spider webs. What were you doing?"

"I was cleaning out the attic, but look!" He replied cheerfully, handing Armin the box.

Armin took it, and looked it over. "Oh....This is pretty cool."

Eren smirked, "Told ya."

Armin traced the design lightly with his fingers, then tugged on the lock, "Damn. It's locked."

"Yeah..."

"Get me a paper clip."

"What?"

"Go get me a paper clip. There should be some in that cup over there," He said, pointing towards a cup resting near the microwave.

Eren nodded and went over. After a minute or two of digging through it, he found a small paper clip, "Here you go," He said, handing it to Armin.

"Thank you," Armin said, taking it. He stretched the paper clip out to form a line, and began to work on picking the lock.

"... When did you learn to pick locks...?"

"Freshman year of high school."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Be quiet for a second. I'm trying to get this off," Armin said, sticking his tongue out in concentration. He heard a click and the lock popped open. He grinned triumphantly, and looked up at Eren.

"... That was so badass..." Eren muttered, wide eyed.

Armin laughed, and pulled off the lock. He was about to open it, but hesitated, "...What if there are spiders inside?"

Eren raised an eyebrow, "Spiders?"

Armin handed the box off to Eren, "Can you?"

Eren snorted and took the box, "Pussy." He opened it slowly, half expecting to see a nest of spiders inside, but instead found a stack of letters, along with a pocket watch and six old Francs.

"...Are there spiders inside?"

"Oh yeah. A whole nest of Black Widows."

Armin's eyes widened, "S-seriously?"

Eren rolled his eyes, "No. Do you really think I'd still be holding this if that were the case? It's just a box of letters."

Armin put out his hand, and Eren placed the box in it. He pulled out the letters, and started to open one.

"Wait!! What if they're private??"

"Um. Eren, these letters look like they're at least a hundred years old. I'm sure the owner or owners won't miss them."

Eren bit his lip, "But...Ghosts..."

"There's no such thing as ghosts," Armin said, opening one of them all the way, "Hm. It's addressed to someone named 'Furlan'."

"Read it out loud," Eren said, leaning over his shoulder.

"Mmkay. Sit down."

Eren nodded, and sat next to him.

"Okay. First letter:

My Dearest Furlan,

This will be my first letter written to you from the battlefield. I hope to God that this makes its way to you. I just want you to know that I think about you every day that I am away from you. I will try to write you every week. I am sorry this letter is not as long as I hoped it would be, but the commander will only allow me to send one page. I promise I will return home safely, so I can see your face again. Words cannot express how much I miss you.

Love, Levi."

"...They let girls into the army back then...?" Eren asked, confused.

Armin looked up at Eren, raising his eyebrow. "Um... What?"

"The writer of the letter seemed like they were in the army."

"Yes....?"

"But why was a girl in the army?"

"Eren...Levi is a boy's name..."

"You mean they were gay??"

"Why do you sound so surprised? We're literally gay too."

"I knooooww...But wasn't that not allowed back then?"

Armin shrugged, "No not really."

"So why?"

"Because people were still gay even before it was legal...? Eren, are we seriously having this conversation?" Armin asked.

"Whatever... Just read the next one," Eren said quietly.

Armin shook his head, chuckling. "Okay, okay," He pulled out the second letter, placing the first aside,

"My dearest Furlan,

I can't believe that it has already been a whole month since the last time I saw you. So far, it has been fairly uneventful. I made top of my class by a long shot. We will be heading to a base near Paris tomorrow, so I will not be able to write you for a while. Just know that I love you dearly, and every day we're apart, I die a little inside. I will write as soon as possible, but until then, I have attached my pocket watch to the letter, so you will have a precious part of me to hold onto until I return.

Love, Levi."

Eren plucked the pocket watch out of the boys and examined it, "L. A."

"Huh?"

"There's two letters on the back."

"Probably Levi's initials or something."

"Mm. That would make sense."

"Do you want to read the next one?"

Eren nodded, and moved in closer to Armin.

Armin pulled out the third one, "Oh...This one has water damage or something....I can't really make out the letters. The ink is all smudged."

"Can you try?"

"Hmm. I'll do my best.

Dearest Furlan,

France is such a useless

....I can't read these words...uh...

You would like it, though. I think...

Um... I can't read the rest...."

Eren sighed, "Mmkay... Next one?"

Armin nodded and pulled out the next one, "This one has water damage too."

"Seriously??? Was there like a leak in the box or something?"

Armin shrugged and opened it carefully, being careful not to rip the fragile pages, "This one's worse than the last one."

"Ughhh. Lame. Are the rest like that?"

Armin shook his head and pulled out the others, "No. They're in pretty good shape. For the most part."

"Okay. Read another," Eren said, pushing the stack towards him. The letters all slid over to Armin, except one, which had gotten stuck to the table.

"Eren, one of the letters stuck. We probably should've washed the table first."

Eren nodded, and picked up the letter, examining it, "This one wasn't written by Levi."

"Hm?" Armin looked at it, curiously, and Eren handed it over to him, "You're right." He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. It had been typed out by a type writer.

Armin read it out loud, "We regret to inform you that Captain Levi Ackerman has been killed in the line of battle on the 5th of June, 1940. Captain Ackerman died an honorable death. His body has been buried on the battlefield, and has not been recovered yet. We wish you our condolences.

General Erwin Smith  
27 June 1940."

"Wow...Well....That was...Eren? Are you crying?" Armin asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

Eren shook his head, wiping his eyes, "N-No..."

Armin chuckled lightly, "Yes you are. Why are you crying? Did it-" Armin was cut off by Eren pulling him into a hug.

"Please don't ever go off to war and die," Eren said, his face buried in the crook of Armin's neck.

Armin hugged him back and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry. I wasn't planning on it."

Eren sniffled, "Good."

"Do you wanna read the rest or take a break?"

"....Take a break," Eren muttered.

"Okay, good. Cause you need a shower. I think I inhaled an unhealthy amount of dust from your hair just now."

Eren laughed and sat up, "Okay, okay. But only if you join me."

Armin raised an eyebrow, "I just took a shower two hours ago."

"That's never stopped you from showering with me before~"

Armin rolled his eyes, and stood up, "Okay fine. But I'm not getting in until you clean your hair all the way."

"Okay!" Eren replied cheerfully, running off towards the bathroom.

Armin laughed softly, shaking his head. He glanced back at the letters sitting on the table, then put them all back together, and in the box again. He closed the box and slid the lock back on, clicking it closed again.

"Armin!! Are you coming??" He heard Eren shout from the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Armin said, taking one last glance at the box before joining his boyfriend.

~The end~

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hope it doesn't suck too bad XD.
> 
> I wrote this as a prompt challenge thing somewhere else lol and decided to post it here.


End file.
